For various turbomachines, a thrust bearing is provided between a pair of thrust collars disposed around a rotor shaft, so that the thrust bearing bears loads along the axial direction of the rotor shaft (thrust loads). Lubricant oil is supplied to sliding portions between the thrust bearing and the thrust collars. After lubricating the sliding portions between the thrust bearing and the thrust collars, the lubricant oil is discharged via an oil-drain channel formed around the rotor shaft.
The oil-drain channel may be a space surrounded by an end surface of the thrust bearing and a bearing groove formed on an inner wall surface of a bearing housing, a space surrounded by the other end surface of the thrust bearing and an oil deflector, or a space surrounded by a partition wall dividing a working-fluid channel and a bearing space, for instance.
Patent Document 1 discloses a turbocharger for preventing lubricant oil from blocking an oil-drain port portion for discharging lubricant oil from a space (oil-drain channel) surrounded by the other end surface of a thrust bearing and an oil deflector.
The turbocharger includes a tongue portion inclined from the horizontal direction formed at a lower part of the oil deflector, which prevents lubricant oil from blocking the oil-drain port portion of the space (oil-drain channel) surrounded by the other end surface of the thrust bearing and the oil deflector.